


And Boom Goes the Dynamite

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Series: Caleb [16]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Glaceon TF oneshot.
Series: Caleb [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755706





	And Boom Goes the Dynamite

A flower's quote could only state it at its best: "Don't you realize that being nice...just makes you get hurt?"  
  
  
"And then...And then..." Caleb was almost in tears. He was sniffling, trying desperately to hold it in. You could see the tears so close brimming off his reddened cornea. The other transformation looked at him from across the room, sitting in a chair while Caleb was on the couch. The static radiating off the TV stifled the air, being the only thing to break the silence between the two. The other transformationist, fingers of opposite hand intertwined with each other, bends his back forward even more and bows his head to listen further. Caleb, with his top-hat, removed, let a few stray tears fall, before choking up.  
  
...It wasn't but a few minutes before that this had started.  
  
\---------------  
  
Caleb had just opened the door to his house, after receiving some rather odd stares bypassing joggers as they saw another man walking close alongside Caleb. He sighed, and plopped onto his couch, TV remote in his hand, ready to turn off the television of address some ground rules. But Caleb was stopped, halfway pressing the Off button.   
  
"What's this?" the other transformationist remarks, picking up a medical bottle. "Demerol?"  
  
Caleb paused. Muttering a curse so quietly he couldn't hear it, Caleb stops despite fear as he realizes what the other one has found. Opening the cap, the other transformationist tosses the bottle away, purposefully spilling the tablets onto Caleb's lap and his floor. "..."   
  
The other transformationist proceeds to pick up another bottle of his coffee table. He pops the cap open and dumps the tablets away, again. Standing upright after the second bottle, Caleb shouts angrily, "What the hell was that for?!"  
  
"...We both know it..."  
  
A defeated Caleb bowed his head and gritted his teeth, slowly sitting back down onto his couch. The other transformationist pulled the chair next to the couch and relocated it to the opposite side of the room.  
  
"...So, what happened?"  
  
Caleb, after a long, drawn-out silence and a deep sigh, started, "...I saw my partner _die_." His hands mimicked his words. "In my own hands... It was a late evening..."  
  
\---------------  
  
  
  


N̨͖̰̩̩̳̱͖̦͖̙̯ͤ̎̊͗̉ͥ̃̀̎ͤͣ̈́͠o̮̣̤̻̎̃̀ͧ̄͂̀ͮ͝v̾̃͆ͤ̑͏̵̸̴̱̲̻̖͇̱̩̦̺͖̬̲̯̗̪̕e̋͛͂̓͏̶̷̘̙͎̲͡m̢̦̳̠̩̯͎̖͕̟ͥ̿̄ͦ͛͆͑̎ͣ͊̿̊͌̿ͤ͝ͅb̵̸̧̩̣͖͎̟͈̠͖̭̤̼̹̪̗̖̰̑̄ͫ́͛͞e̡̘̤͚̮̤̳͖̳͓̳̻̲̘̯͓̬ͬͩͭ̉̕͢͝͞ř̑͐͂͆҉̹͓͙̜͘͞͝ ̊͒͌̀ͦͦ̅ͧͪ̍͘͞҉͔̹̣̙̦̹͖͉̱̬͕͇̗̥ͅ3̛͍͎̳̗͎͎̺͙͓͋̐ͪ͌̓͒̔ͯͯ̊̍͒͋ͧͭ̇͑̚͟rͯ̋ͤ̀̐ͧ̀ͦ͐͂ͥ͊̆ͭ͛̿͐͗̀͏͏̶̬̫̗̦̥̺̣̥͇d̠̭͚̭͉͉̩͈̮͓̥̣̝̞̗͎̀̓̽ͨ̂ͯͪͫͩ͊͘͟,̛̫̠̥͖̹͚̘͈̹̦̻̅̉ͪ͌ͦ̎ͦͩ̀̄ͨͯ̂̄͗͗̏̓̚͘̕ͅ ̢̱̞̪̖̳̳͙̯̤̼̝̭̗͕̻͛͆͆̋̾̓̏ͥͣ̾͋̌͞͝2̽ͦ̑̊̑ͣ̀ͪ̈ͮͯ͑͏̧͔̩̗͓̜̜̯̼̱̖͍͍̮0̡̦̥̺̲̪̪̪͇͖̉̽̓͆̅ͦ̿̓̐̅͆̓͂͘͢͞͠1̹̝̤̞͂͊̌̎̔ͣ̿̾̎͊̽̈͐̇ͫ̚͜͢͝ͅ4̢̛̤̖̙̜̗̠̻͎̬̻̳͓̜̰͚ͭ̓ͮ̿̑̈̑̍ͯͨ̀ͪ̈́.̵̵̨̣̠̠̽͛̉ͩ̉͞ͅ

  
  
  
"I think I got it..." Caleb says, holding a test tube in his hand. The liquid? A Glaceon serum. The method? A simple pour onto the skin. Modeled after what Caleb had realized that he had done to the... _previous_ Caleb. Now, to find a subject...  
  
Elwen. White male, dark blue eyes, white and thin hair. His skin was so pale you touch it, and chunks of his snow-white body would fall clumped together to the ground and melt. Nobody had expected him to endure such a fate that he did. He was out walking along the side of the city; he occasionally glanced to make sure he wasn't about to get jumped. Granted, he didn't live in Memphis or L.A., but everyone started watching their back with the recent shootings coming and going nowadays. Elwen stopped on the sidewalk he was occupying and decided to sit down. His body hunched over as he woe'd in his thoughts. The flicker of fluorescent light showed his pale skin to the world. Elwen had muttered a swear against the street lamp; consequently, sparks flew out from the lamp in disgust. Elwen huddled up between his arms. It was an especially cold night that night. But for some reason, Elwen felt compelled to explore tonight. Something about the cold had always murmured to him in the back of his mind. If it wasn't the bullying of Elwen's albinism that was gonna kill him, it sure would be his sympathy for the cold. Then, Elwen heard a rattle in the bushes. He had left his guard down.  
  
Elwen quickly spun around, getting on his hind legs in record time... Nothing. Creeping towards the origin of the sound, Elwen slowly uncovers the bushes... And finds nothing. In fact, all he found was a path. It wasn't very neat, all it was were just footsteps sprinkled throughout tall grasses. But, it still was enough to be questioned. Curious, Elwen answered the calling by delving into the forest. Maybe he would find a criminal, report it to the police, become famous amongst the town, maybe get friends, and maybe find a girl that secretly loved him but was waiting until the perfect moment and- No. He was getting _too_ ahead of himself for his good. He decided to just focus on following the footsteps. Eventually, the footsteps starting blending together with the grass. Soon enough after that, though the grass was shorter, it was hard to distinguish the footsteps, and after that, the footsteps stopped completely. Looking around, Elwen starts questioning what he's been doing. Why did he even go into this forest in the first place? But, before he could answer that, he heard a sizzle run through the air. Turning around, he spotted nothing suspicious except a pile of a light blue, opaque jelly on his left forearm.   
  
He poked at the slimy blue substance that was growing on his arm. What Elwen didn't know was that the slime was literally eating away his skin, to relocate and bend joints of his bones. Both of his arms were now caught up in the slime, almost like a Chinese finger trap with no solution, just inevitability. His bones almost snapped, as his fingers merged into three. Looking down, he saw the goop had fallen, and disintegrated the tops of his shoes. It grew up to his legs, leaving behind a wake of changes. His feet became triple-digit while his heel stretched far skyward, and his thighs widened out a bit. His hips rotated, forcing him from an anthropomorphic human into something much more feral. His body temperature was lowering by the second, and Elwen prayed he would be able to make it out of this alive. A new appendage grew out from over the top of his legs, forming a diamond-shaped-tip at the end. A darker, richer blue formed the end diamond while the baby blue covered everything else of the tail.   
  
His hips were next, as they slimmed down tremendously, and his legs shrunk down. Elwen soon found it difficult and arduous to even escape his pants. A pattern of two darker-shaded-blue diamonds formed onto his back. His doy's girth reduced, to match his ever-so-changing form, and gained a baby-blue tint as well. His paws, he found, were wrapped gently by other skin, the same tone of a darker blue. His neck shortened, and his torso became almost non-existent as his stomach and chest seemed to blend together into one. His temperature was at an all-time low, he could definitely register that realization... Yet, it's like he didn't care about it at all, like he was always this tolerant of the icy climate like this new skin had incalescence built into it.   
  
He forgot about these thoughts as a strain seeped into his brain. Speaking of his brain, it was struggling to fit in with Elwen's forming head. He soon balded very quickly, with his ears quickly relocating themselves, and becoming a lot longer than what used to be, even though Elwen already had elf-ears as a human. The insides of his ears turned to a dark blue, and the outside seemed to roundabout to the inside of his ears, fading to the light-blue. His head soon turned to all baby blue, yet his pupils largened to a ridiculous size, his nose ultimately shrunk into a tiny blue dot, and his lips flattened out. Lastly, a string of bladed hair sprouted from the front of his forehead, with the two ends of the five strands of hair lengthening quite longer than the other three, drooping down to his neck. The two strands turned to the same pattern as his tail, while the three short strands shined to a mix of light-and-dark-blue. The last changes Elwen could feel were mental, his tolerance to his cold skyrocketed to prevent hypothermia as his body temperature dropped. Elwen realized what this was: he was now a Pokemon, specifically of the Glaceon species. He had known this because of his friends who would constantly shove it down his throat. This was the only time Elwen was grateful for them.  
  
Elwen heard the same rustle in the bushes, and saw a robed man, with his hood up. The Glaceon worried then, struggling to escape the wrath of his own shirt. Then, a hand touched his back. Scared, the Glaceon instantly froze up his fur. The man still held on, trying to separate Elwen from his shirt. The Glaceon noticed, and let the strange man help him. Once they untangled him, the man placed Elwen back on the ground.  
  
He gasped as he saw everything around him. Granted, everything seemed much bigger and daunting, but he could see so well. Every fragrance he could smell, every the speck of the leaves. It would take some adjusting to get used to this. It was at this time that Elwen was able to the mystery man clear in the face, for he had just removed his hood: he was a bit old, there were only a couple of grey strands in his mustache, as well as his hair; however, his brown hair still overall dominated. His face was white, and his eyes were blue as well.  
  
"Th-thank you, mister..." Elwen responds, shaking. Still, even if it wasn't his favorite Pokemon, he got what he wanted: freedom... Freedom from everything, from everyone... He breathed in the fresh, crisp air, a new man. Caleb stood up, proceeding to walk away from Elwen. "H-hey, where are you going?" Elwen inquired, scared.  
  
Caleb turned around in response. He had never seen someone so scared after their transformation. Usually, the shock went away after the first few minutes, then after a while, they would just go back to their normal routine. But this one, Elwen, didn't know what to do... Caleb, with angst apparent in his dimples, answered with a rhetorical question, "Do you not know what to do?"  
  
"N-no..." Elwen whimpered, looking down in response, "I could only dream about these types of things that are happening to me right now, much less than make plans about it."  
  
"Hm, you seem to be less prepared than the others. The others, at least, wanted a specific goal-" Caleb started.  
  
Elwen, surprised at the fact, interrupted, "Wait, there's more like me?"  
  
Caleb gazed at him, a bit confused, "Well, of course. That's my job. It's what pays the bills." The Glaceon remembered seeing Caleb take out his wallet from his back pants pocket, but never said anything, even then.  
  
"So...if you transform people like me for a living... does that mean that I could possibly... help?" His voice uplifted towards the end, just like his spirits. Caleb affixed his thumb and index finger to his chin, thinking hard and wise. Elwen would be of great help in locating others like him, and maybe, one day if he adjusted to his form, could help out Caleb with the serums, or maybe even journey alongside him. The more he thought, the more sense it made.  
  
"...You know what? Sure."  
  
"Awesome! ...Could I, at least, know your name beforehand, sir?" The Glaceon skipped around, joyful, before asking. Smiling, Caleb bent over to pet Elwen behind his ears.  
  
"Name's Caleb."  
  
"Mine's Elwen."  
  
"Well, I guess now that we've acquainted each other, let's go," Caleb says, looking around. Standing up straight, he proceeds carefully. With not too far behind, they venture onto the path leading out of the woods. They stepped out onto the concrete sidewalk.  
  
Then the alarm broke. Caleb, dazed and confused, wildly looked around, before seeing a group of bandits inside a nearby bank. They were forcing everyone down to the floor, oblivious to Caleb. Police cars starting flocking the area. Caleb, frozen in fear, calculates all the possible endings to this scenario. None of them seemed that good, not even surrendering. If he _was_ caught, he and Elwen would be interrogated, and then _everyone_ would know about his work. No, he knew what he had to do.  
  
"Uhh, Caleb..." Elwen warned. Caleb snapped back into reality, seeing the policemen getting out of their cars. Unfortunately, some others had already gotten out, and we surveying the area for any other criminals.  
  
Then, there was one word that changed Caleb's life: "H-hey!" One of the officers had seen them, standing abroad on the sidewalk, pointing at the Pokemon. The other officers looked over and what the one guard was pointing, and found the creature as well. Then a few of the cops started rushing them.  
  
"What do we do?" the Glaceon questioned, worried. Caleb stood there, pausing.  
  
"...We run." Caleb burst into a quick sprint, with Elwen soon realizing and running after him.  
  
"What do we do with him?" one of the surprised officers questioned. "...We go after him."  
  
"Stop right there!" Caleb heard from behind him. Running, he looked behind him and saw that from behind the Glaceon, two cops were quickly gaining ground on him. Elwen sped up even further. Caleb, deciding to lose them, drew into an alleyway, with Elwen and the cops soon retreating into as well. Caleb, once hidden by the darkness of the alley, stopped, and tucked himself away, hiding between a tight space of two walls. He desperately hoped his plan would work. Sure enough, it did. He managed to seclude himself from the main stretch of the alleyway so far that the two guards never saw him. Unfortunately, neither did Elwen.  
  
Then, Caleb had heard another sound, instead of speeding footsteps against gravel, he heard another sound that would change his life. Boom. Boom, boom, boom. A yelp came with each explosion of sound. "You go on ahead and find that man, I'll bring this thing over to the rest of the police and tend to its wounds!" he heard.   
  
Caleb was distraught by this. Peeking his head out of his hiding spot, he saw the policeman, gently picking up Elwen. The other policeman was seen running off in the distance. Infuriated, Caleb retreated from his safe-haven and sneaked towards the cops tending to Elwen's wounds. Once close enough, Caleb straightened his hand and readied to strike his neck with a ridge-hand. The cop, seeing a looming shadow above the Glaceon, quickly turned around, and was surprised to see Caleb standing there.  
  
"What the hell-" The cop was interrupted, as Caleb stroke the side of his neck, before punching him square in the face. Once the cop was on the ground, Caleb pounced on him, punching him and striking him repeatedly. Even though the police officer was knocked out well over the fifth punch, Caleb ruthlessly pulverized his face, like a handlebar tenderizer to raw meat.  
  
After Caleb was sure the guard was unconscious and bleeding, he stood upright and rushed to Elwen. Blood was oozing down his fur, obvious bullet holes where the sources of the external blood were. The Glaceon was breathing hard, struggling.  
  
"I'm so sorry this had to happen..." Caleb's tone was ladened with nothing but remorse. He covered up as many holes as he could, but the blood trickled through the cracks in between his fingers. He cried, repeatedly shouting no. The Glaceon looked up towards Caleb, barely smiling.  
  
"It's alright..." said Elwen, while a tearful Caleb stared at him, "...I'm spending my last few moments with you...B-besides, I guess I'll get what I really want now...F-freedom..." He coughed up blood as he said the final few words. Then, the Glaceon contently laid his head back down, closing his eyes for a final time and smiling. Caleb, sniffling and crying, struggled to heave him. Caleb made sure to avoid anyone else's attention as he walked back to his home.  
  
\---------------  
  
"So, that's it right there?" the other transformationist asked, pointing at a pile of dirt which stood in Caleb's backyard. The specific pile of dirt he was commenting on was marked by two twigs held together by rubber bands, forming a cross.  
  
"Yup... That's where I buried him..." Caleb started choking up again before the other transformationist quickly swooped from underneath Caleb's arm to support him.  
  
The other transformationist slowly guided Caleb away from the grave, and towards the back door to his house. He opened the door, and let Caleb in, before going in himself and closing the door.  
  
  
The other transformationist sighed. This was gonna be a long and hard night for both of them...

>̷T̡Y͝PE̢ C͞:\͝M̢E͝MO͟RIES͏\ME͡M͡OR̴Y͢_̛005̢.t͟xt|͞MO͝R҉E͏  
...  
...  
...  
͘ME͘M͡OR҉Y_R͜EME͢M̕B̕E̴RE̕D_͏

>̧SHU͝TDO͟W͏N͜ /s̨ ̴/e͜ ͘/̶f̕ ̷/t 0͡0̸

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my best story so far. Just saying.  
> I'm labeling this as mature due to some language, and to a specific scene in here where the partner is slowly bleeding out, and if I don't, I'll probably get flagged or some bullcrap like that.   
> I researched A TON on this. Yes, Demerol is an actual painkiller that you can get addicted to. Yes, those are actual Microsoft DOS codes at the end of the story. Yes, that is an actual quote at the beginning. Yes, I researched albinism. Yes, I even looked up what guns policemen usually have, and the sound effects of those specific guns firing. And ever since the start of English, I've actually gotten noticeably better at indiscreetly and discreetly describing places and characters. And with a page-turning plot like this...  
> ...Whew, let's just say that I'm glad to be finally writing again.  
> ~GamerStories!


End file.
